Electronic devices having protruding pressing parts such as input keys receiving input by pressing operations, printing devices, and methods producing such electronic devices are known.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 5477308 discloses an input device (tape printing device) having plural key caps to be pressed. In more detail, the input includes a body enclosure having plural through-holes into which plural key caps are individually inserted. Then, in this input device, all key caps protrude by a specific amount with reference to the enclosure surface even if the key arrangement surface formed on the body enclosure is curved so that a user can operate the keys without experiencing awkward feelings.
For the above described electronic devices having protruding pressing parts, printing devices, and methods of producing the electronic devices, it is important that a member having protruding pressing parts and members having openings (through-holes) into which the pressing parts are inserted are positioned with excellent accuracy. If those members are not positioned with excellent accuracy, not only are the pressing parts not inserted into the openings for assembling the device, but also even if the pressing parts are inserted into the openings and the device is assembled, contact friction between the pressing parts and openings during pressing operations causes some damage to the device.
Particularly, when a pressing part is inserted into plural openings formed in plural different members, not into one opening, three or more members, a member having pressing parts and plural members having openings into which the pressing parts are inserted, have to mutually be positioned with excellent accuracy. Therefore, the accuracy of positioning is more important.
The present disclosure is made for solving the above problem and an objective of the disclosure is to provide an electronic device, printing device, electronic device production method in which a member having protruding pressing parts and plural members having openings into which the pressing parts are inserted are positioned with excellent accuracy.